Warehouse 12
Warehouse 12 'was the 12th incarnation of the Warehouse which was housed by the British Empire, in London, England. It was inducted by Warehouse 11 Regent Kirill Sayansky on August 17th, 1825 and was finished on June 7th, 1830. Transference occurred on June 10th, 1830 accidentally from previous caretaker Nicola Balovic to Steven Balcomb. Only one caretaker was put into use for Warehouse Twelve: *Steven Balcomb Warehouse 12 officially ended on July 28th, 1914, transferring it's power. Steven Balcomb was replaced by the new Caretaker on August 27th 1897, Lilian Fredric. When she died during the fire of the original Warehouse 13, it was transferred to her sister, Irene Fredric. Location & Building This Warehouse was housed underneath the city of London, which was helped built and upgraded by many historical figures. List of main contributors to the building of Warehouse 12: *'Marc Isambard Brunel (Tunnels, Rooms, Halls, Basic building) (1826) *'Charles Tennant' (Perfected a way to incorporate neutralizer into gloves, glasses, etc., Built the Neutralizer Distillery) (1826) *'Richard Trevithick' (Mechanical Engineering, Transportation within the Warehouse) (1827) *'William Murdoch '(Original internal communication system of Warehouse 12) (1828) *'Frederick Bakewell' (Updated communication system, telegraph, of Warehouse 12, replacing Murdoch's pneumatic tubes) (1851) *'Joseph Paxton' (Designed and constructed the Warehouse's Greenhouse) (1851) The original entrance to Warehouse 12 was located in a back alleyway behind Baker Street in Westminster, mainly disguised as a root cellar. A second entrance was located inside of the Lloyd's Bank, dealing as a backdoor or an alternate entrance. The Thames Tunnel was used as an alternate entrance for bringing in much larger artifacts and bringing in Bronze Victims to keep their "disappearances" in secret. History Seeing the writing on the walls, the move to the British Empire proved to be the smartest one for the Warehouse since Alexandria. The introduction of working agents flourished under the Brits, and through the Imperialism of the British Empire, those agents were able to travel farther than ever before in their search for distant artifacts. Being at the center of the Industrial Revolution was also a boon to the Warehouse, letting it lead the way in the most state-of-the-art devices and upgrades. But then, with the assassination of Ferdinand, and the start of World War I, the next world power seemed clear. STILL PROCESSING Sections Many sections were used during this Warehouse's reign, some of which were exclusive only to this Warehouse. *Ancient Archives *Bronze Sector *Colonial Corridor *Dark Vault *Graveyard *Greenhouse *Industrial Sector *Main Office *Main Storage Area *Neutralizer Distillery *Quarantine Area *Records Chamber *Scrubber Room *Shooting Range *Synthesis Sector Related Locations * 221B Baker Street: TBA * Atlas House: TBA * Cimitiere du Rennes: TBA * Royal Observatory: TBA Notable Agents *Cataranga *Ferdinand Roggersin *Heather-Bell Tirza *Helena G. Wells *James Adamson *Jonathan Stark *Loran P. Williams *Marigold Cardiff *Nathaniel Rose *Ronald Deacon *Sergei Meek *Vincent Crowley (Adversary) *William Wollcott Enemies/Adversaries *Alice Liddel *Azrael "The Shadow" *Colin M. Moriarty *Dan Seavey *Jack the Ripper *Thomas Adlson *Agent Vincent Crowley Affiliates *Alfred Ely Beach *Benjamin Disraeli *Charles Babbage *Charles Tennant *Frederick Bakewell *John Snow *Joseph Paxton *Lewis Carroll *Marc Isambard Brunel *Richard Trevithick *William Melville *William Murdoch Events August 1825 *9th: The Regents of Warehouse 11 saw the various signs of downfall in the host country, Russia. (Prior to 1812 the decision was brought to light by the Regents, but due to England's involvement in the War of 1812, the Regents decisions switched back and forth from moving to either to England or back to Rome.) *17th: The Regents finally came to the decision to officially start the process of moving Warehouse 11 to Warehouse 12. The decision was made to move the Warehouse to England, due to the advancements made in recent years by the British. May 1826 *23rd: Regent Kirill Sayansky commenced the building of Warehouse 12, hiring Marc Isambard Brunel to design and build the Warehouse's foundation. June 1826 *20th: Marc integrates the Thames Tunnel into Warehouse 12's tunnel system as a Alternate Route, creating a secret passageway. *31st: Regent Kirill Sayansky hires Charles Tennant to study artifacts and the nature of neutralizer. July 1826 *10th: Charles discovers a new way to infuse Neutralizer into regular items such as glass, leather gloves, cloth, etc. Making the Swamphen Feather Gloves obsolete. *11th: Charles constructs plans to build a distillery after discovering how to infuse neutralizer into items. October 1826 *3rd: The Neutralizer Distillery is finally built. February 1827 *16th: Specially made pipes are brought in to be placed in the Warehouse's foundation for Neutralizer to be pumped through, creating a stability field for the artifacts. April 1827 *23rd: A quarter of the Warehouse is finished, along with half of the pipes and the main office. October 1827 *8th: Regent Kirill Sayansky hires Richard Trevithick to lay down a mode of transportation within the Warehouse for artifacts and agents, along with some mechanical engineering for the Warehouse. *29th: Richard finishes integrating the main office with steam powered devices, as well as the boiler room where everything is powered. November 1827 *2nd: The Warehouse Boiler Room explodes, leaving 2 workers injured. *8th: After discovering that the boiler could not handle the pressure, Richard employs the use of an artifact, Boudica's Helmet, to create steam without heating anything or bursting the boiler hull. *17th: Marc finishes half of the Warehouse, including The Dark Vault, Bronze Sector, The Black Earth Sector and various large rooms for the containment of artifacts without crates. January 1828 *28th: Richard finishes building his steam powered vehicles and laying down the rails throughout half of the Warehouse. March 1828 *12th: The Neutralizer Pipes are finally put into place as the Distillery is turned on for the very first time. (This was the first time in Warehouse history where they had pipes built around the Warehouse to create stability fields. Before, they would place vats around the various aisles and bath them every year or place Swamphen Feathers near them to stabilize them) August 1828 *18th: William Murdoch is hired to design an in-Warehouse communications system. *23rd: William's idea of pneumatic tube communication is approved by the Regents and construction begins. December 1829 *Marc finishes the main storage area of Warehouse 12. January 1830 *6th: William finishes integrating the communication system. March 1830 *Richard finally lays down the last few rails and activates the railing system for the vehicles. June 1830 *6th: Warehouse Twelve is officially finished as the setting maul is activated, turning on the compass and transfering the artifacts from Warehouse 11 to Warehouse 12. *7th: The setting maul is struck against the cornerstone of Warehouse 12 and transfers it's power to the new Warehouse. *10th: Steven Balcomb becomes the new caretaker after Nicola Balovic is killed by an artifact from The Shadow. *26th: The first new agents of the host country are hired by the Regents (Johnathan Stark, Marigold Cardiff, Ronald Deacon and Sergei Meek) July 1830 *3rd: The first artifact is collected for Warehouse 12's inventory, Horatio Nelson's Compass by Marigold Cardiff. October 1834 *16th: Thomas Adlson destroys the Palace of Westminster by fire by using Guy Fawkes' Gunpowder and Gun. *18th: Thomas Adlson is bronzed. August 1840 *10th: Two agents are lured to Belgium due to reports of a rare book auction with several artifacts secretly for sale. The two agents are kidnapped and traded for several artifacts, including Themistocles' Ostracon, Smenkhkare's Coffin, James Tilly Matthews’ Air Loom and Simonides of Ceos' Tally Stick. September 1842 *9th: Warehouse 12 agents are sent to China to scout out the area and retrieve Lin Zexu's Trunk right after the end of the First Opium War. *23rd: Warehouse 12 agents return unscathed with the artifact. This is one of the first times Warehouse 12 agents succesfully retrieved an artifact outside Great Britain and its colonies. March 1844 * 22nd: Heather-Bell Tirza is apprenticed at Warehouse 12 to train as an Agent and assistant doctor. January 1845 *14th: By this time, the Warehouse has a comprehensive record on religious leaders the Báb and Brigham Young, important leaders in Bahá'í Faith and Church of the Latter-Day Saints. May 1851 *1st: The Great Exhibition of the Crystal Palace, constructed by Joseph Praxton, is opened. *2nd: Field agent Hamilton Coars invites a young Alfred Ely Beach to reinnovate the old pneumatic tube system *14th: Beach leaves, saying the task was unfeasable with the technology of the time and his ambition wanting more. *23rd: Prince Albert asks Warehouse 12 Regent Sherman Otis to show off artifacts for the Great Exhibition, which he declines. *26th: Sherman Otis attends the Great Exhibtion, visiting various exhibits in hopes to upgrade Warehouse 12. July 1851 *2nd: Agent Heather-Bell Tirza visits the Great Exhibition and requests Joseph Paxton's expertise in designing and constructing the Warehouse Greenhouse. Paxton immediately agrees. *3rd: Regent Sherman Otis hires Frederick Bakewell to create a new type of communication between Warehouse agents. *23rd: Fredrick intergates a telegraphic wire system into Warehouse 12 for communication within the Warehouse as the pneumatic tubes were in the process of being removed. August 1851 * 15th: Construction of the Greenhouse is finished in record time. Appropriate artifacts are transferred here over the next month. October 1851 * 15th: The 27-foot tall crystal fountain from The Crystal Palace is collected as an artifact and stored in the Greenhouse. August 1852 *27th: Beginning of the removal of the pneumatic tube system. November 1852 *3rd: Last of the pneumatic tube system ripped out and put into storage in case of future use. *18th: The telegraphic wires and the newly improved fax machine devices are fully integrated throughout the Warehouse allowing them to sent messages more quickly then the tube system as the system was still in need of an upgrade. September 1854 *10th: Six agents are infected and die from the cholera epidemic in Soho. *24th: Physician John Snow is contacted by the Warehouse and helps prove the source of the epidemic. October 1854 *3rd: John Snow contacts the Warehouse and donates the pump handle that casued the epidemic and his dot map, making them some of the few artifacts voluntarily given to Warehouse 12. August 1855 * 20th: Several Agents are sent on a naval expedition to Egypt to find and collect artifacts lost or not collected by Warehouse 2. September 1855: * 29th: Agents reach Africa and begin their expedition to find artifacts. October 1855 * 25th: While travelling through Nubia, Heather-Bell Tirza and two other Agents encounter a carnivorous tree. Agent Tirza sacrifices herself to save another agent, though the tree is unable to be collected. * 29th: Agents conclude their expedition with several new artifacts, but could not find the buried Warehouse 2. They set off to return to London. December 1855 * 8th: Agents return to London with their collection. Agent Tirza's loved ones are informed of her death, and the Greenhouse is dedicated in her name. September 1859 *2nd: The Regents notice the Obelisk from St. Peter's Basilica's capstone turn golden due to the Carrington Event. April 1861 *12th: The American Civil War starts as Warehouse 12 watches with a close eye for artifacts created from the war and people using artifacts to win the war. May 1862 *14th: Alice Liddel's descent into insanity. *26th: Alice Liddel's capture and the Lewis Carroll Incident. April 1865 *9th: Robert E. Lee surrenders the Army of Northern Virginia to Ulysses S. Grant at Appomattox Courthouse, Virginia, effectively ending the American Civil War. Many important artifacts were spawned during this time that would create problems with future Warehouse 12 and 13 agents. These artifacts include: Winfield Scott's Coat Buttons, Robert E. Lee's Saddlebag, Abraham Lincoln's Hat, Harriet Tubman's Thimble, Jefferson Davis' Boots, Fort Sumter Cannon Ball, John Brown's Noose, The whip used against Frederick Douglas and many others. May 1865 *15th: The Regents start making preparations to send teams of agents to scour battlefields for artifacts after the American Civil War had ended. **Warehouse 12 freighter, the HMS Halcyon, is sunk off the Virginian coast after the attempted hijacking by three rebels sent by Confederate President Jonathan Davis, who knew of Warehouse 12 and the power of artifacts, in an attempt to use its contents to turn the tide of the Civil War in the South's favor. All three men chose the gallows over confession. ***One of the men, Bartholomew Adair, was an ancestor of Viola Adair, who would later find and release part of the Halcyon's artifact cache, attracting the attention of Warehouse agents, in an attempt to live up to her father's example and legacy by killing them. November 1865 *26th: Warehouse sanctioned version of the Liddel-Carroll events released to the public, Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, to quell public suspicion of Warehouse related events. May 1868 *14th: Prime Minister Benjamin Disraeli requests the Warehouse to develop a technology to detect and alert them of current worldwide events. *30th: Warehouse technicians gather together files and "lost" technology from Blaise Pascal, Gotfried Leibniz, Joseph Jacquard, Ada Lovelace, Gerolamo Cardano and Adolphe Quetelet, along with a helping hand from Charles Babbage. July 1868 *7th: The Warehouse unveils the new events detecting technology, Le Prophète, to Prime Minister Disraeli. Agents nickname it "Nostradamus", as it felt like part of the Warehouse family. December 1871 *18th: "The Nostradamus"'s first year of peformance is reviewed, having succesfully relayed pertinent information on the Great Chicago Fire, Boss Tweed's arrest and the meeting of Henry Morton Stanley and David Livingstone at most within two days after each event. October 1876 *12th: Agents Harold Owens and Felipe Griffith de-rail The Warehouse Steam Car, "The Antilochus" into aisle Dominic-Faustino 4689D, containing various artifacts and destroying "The Nostradamus" and Henry Weinhard's Distiller, which were well beyond repair. August 1877 *4th: Several artifacts are stolen from the Warehouse, including Opchanacanough's Bow and Archilochus' Aulos. April 1885 *10th: Colin M. Moriarty murders Warehouse agent Samuel Dexter, steals Harriet Tubman's Thimble and breaks into Warehouse 12. *15th: Moriarty holds up the Lloyd's Bank demanding to be let back into Warehouse 12. Caretaker, Steven Balcomb apprehends Moriarty and he is placed in the Warehouse's custody. *17th: Regents determine to bronze Colin Moriarty indefinitely and is bronzed on this date. June 1887 *Former Warehouse Agent William Melville is helped by several Warehouse agents to thwart the Jubilee Plot, which intended to assassinate Queen Victoria on her Golden Jubilee using Julius Asclepiodotus’ Shield Boss and Apollonius of Tyana's Amulet. June 1888 *7th: Five mudlarks and three toshers accidently discover and enter the alternate Warehouse entrance connected to the Thames. *8th - 14th: The group spreads out into pairs and hides among the crates in the Warehouse main floor. *15th: Three of them accidently activate Giuseppe Arcimbaldo's Fruit Basket and Vishnu's Shankha, alerting agents to their presence. *18th: All eight of the intruders are captured; all are younger than thirteen. *20th: Instead of being released or bronzed, they are recruited as intelligence agents to travel around London, listening for anything that might be artifact related. November 1888 *26th: Agent Wells captures Jack the Ripper. *29th: Jack the Ripper is bronzed. July 1891 * 14th: Helena G. Wells' daughter is murdered, causing a stir of events that leads to disaster for Warehouse 12. October 1893 *12th: Vincent Crowley's unauthorized launch of H. G. Wells' and James Eddington's rocket ultimately kills him. The rocket is left to complete its orbit. November 1894 *3rd: Two of Ashoka's Pillars are shipped to the Warehouse. *6th: The pillars arrive via the Thames tunnel entrance. The first was almost destroyed getting it through the tunnel, the second one almost activated. August 1899 *8th: After recovering from grief over the loss of her daughter, Agent Wells roams the shelves of Warehouse 12 seeking a way to bring back her daughter. *15th: Wells constructs a string of artifacts hoping to bring back Christina through resurrection or re-birth. These artifacts included: Mary Shelly's Glasses, The Torch of Thanatos, Elisha's Mantle, Luigi Galvani's Scalpel and Nikolai Fyodorovich Fyodorov's Memento Mori. Trying to stop Wells from combining a dangerous amounts of artifacts, William Wolcott stopped the combination from almost killing everyone in the Warehouse by convincing H.G. to not bring back her daughter this way. She accepted surrender, under the condition that there were another way to bring her back. *16th: The Regents decided to not fire Helena for her insubordination as long as she is never to be allowed to handle any "resurrection" artifacts anymore. December 1899 *6th: Helena steals Su Song's Armillary Sphere, Peter Henlein's Egg and an Ancient Cave Painting that allowed the user to view past lives from Warehouse 12's inventory, using it to study in an attempt to create her own Time Machine to save Christina. *23rd: Helena completes her Time Machine and gives her brother Charles a manuscript of her notes to be compiled into a story. *24th: Helena test runs her Time Machine and has a complete sucess with the trip. Later that following night, Helena decides to make the trip to save Christina, but does not succeed in her attempts. *25th: Five men suddenly disappeared from their regular hangout spots, never to be seen again. (Agents think that the five men had something to do with Wells and the death of her daughter, Christina.) *29th: Helena tweaks the Time Machine to allow her to return to July 14th, 1899, trying to overshadow her earlier attempt. But the machine won't let her travel into a mind she already inhabited in the past. *30th: An agent is accidentally killed by Helena's attempts to increase the energy of Su Song's Armillary Sphere to bend the course of history. January 1900 *1st: With the carelessness of Helena's actions and the death of a fellow agent, she requests to be bronzed. October 1904 *21st: At Dogger Bank, a fleet of Russian warships mistakes a group of British trawlers for Japanese torpedo boats, firing on and unintentionally killing crew members on both sides. This mistake almost ignites war between the two powers. Even though being completely unrelated to Warehouse matters, the Regents take it as another sign of the decay in power of the host country and the need to relocate the Warehouse. November 1904 *6th: From this point on, the Regents decide to finalize the move to America, buying as many ships as possible to ship the artifacts across the ocean while Hiram Abiff's Tools are being re-assembled. June 1907 *19th: Five rogue agents steal the Irish Crown Jewels with Thomas Blood’s Mallet. *20th: Warehouse agents notice the artifact missing, along with the agents, where they track to Ireland. *31st: Agents almost apprehend the thieves, but they manage to board ships to Nova Scotia and South Africa, never to be seen or heard from again. July 1907 *10th: The Warehouse heads back to the scene of the crime and retrieves the mallet. *11th: The news of the robbery is announced to the world. *15th: The Regents notice the worsening conditions for the Warehouse to stay in Britain, so they announce to all agents of the forthcoming move to the United States. *21st: A third of the agents are tasked with getting the artifacts ready for shipment by sea since the Warehouse is having trouble locating Hiram Abiff's Setting Maul, which they think someone unknowingly moved. April 1912 *14th - 15th: The catastrophic sinking of the Titanic. (Noted not to have been caused by an artifact) *28th: All bronzing victims and the equipment are sent to America. May 1912 *5th: Warehouse agents finally relocate the Setting Maul. *6th: The Maul is activated, with all the artifacts moved to America. *7th: The entire contents of the Warehouse, except for the most sensitive which needed to be transferred under guard, are placed within Warehouse 13. *9th: Warehouse agents are told that Warehouse 12 had not officially been closed, as some artifacts still needed to be transferred. April 1914 * 27th: One of the last ships arriving from England laden with artifacts, the HMS Avalon, departs from London for America to manually transfer artifacts to the nearly-complete Warehouse 13. It is later attacked by Great Lakes pirate Roaring Dan Seavey and all artifacts on board are stolen. Agent David Wolcott is killed in the process. May 1914 * 2nd: Agent Helena G. Wells' request to be willingly Bronzed is granted after her use of artifacts resulted in the death of an agent. She is escorted to the Bronze Sector of Warehouse 13 by Agent Paige Saunderson and Bronzed at age 48. June 1914 *28th: Sebian nationalist Gavrilo Princip assassinates Austrian Archduke Franz Ferdinand and his wife Duchess Sophie, ultimately triggering World War One. August 1914 *10th: Warehouse 12 is officially disbanded due to increased fighting in the Balkans and Eastern Europe. *11th: Warehouse 13 is officially consecrated. *12th: All remaining Regents travel towards the new Warehouse. *14th-30th: Four Regents remain along with several agents to help destroy any evidence of the Warehouse's existence in London. All existing structures are torn down and smelted, all entrances are covered up, flooded or destroyed and all remaining equipment is burned to ash. *19th - 31st: All files and information in government offices, cults and other fringe societies relating to Warehouse personnel, cases and artifacts are systematically stolen or burned. Technology Due to the Industrial Revolution beginning to take root, the Warehouse got a massive upgrade to everything from Neutralizer to Transportation. A great deal of modern inventors contributed some of their best works, hoping that the Warehouse would help them in return, which the Regents accepted. To a degree. This version of the Warehouse obtained various pieces of technology (and artifacts) that proved useful in the field and in the Warehouse, these pieces include: *"The Nostradamus" *Ada Lovelace's Telegraphic Interface Machine (T.I.M.) *Alexander Gram Bell's Experimental Pocket Telephone *Blaise Pascal's Personal Calculator *Gerolamo Cardano's Probability Dice and Legend *Charles Babbage's Original Difference Machine *Charles Tennant's Neutralizer Distillery *Joseph Jacquard's Analytical Loom *Louis Daguerre's Sollumograph *Nikola Tesla's Prototype Tesla Coil *Nikola Tesla's Electrical Stunning Device (The Tesla) STILL PROCESSING Reasoning For Shift Imbalance in World Powers - Host Country Power Waning The assassination of Archduke Franz Ferdinand of Austria, heir to the Austro-Hungarian Empire in June 1914, and the outbreak of the First World War in August 1914 marked the closure of Warehouse 12 and the relocation of the Warehouse to America. This was due to the Regents view that Great Britain would quickly become embroiled in a massive war and the United States would quickly fill the role of being the world's dominant power. Gallery WH12 Main Floor.png|The main floor WH12 Main Office 1.png WH12 Main Office 2.png WH12 Main Office 3.png WH12 Main Office 4.png WH12 Main Office 5.png WH12 Main Office 6.png WH12 Main Office 7.png WH12 Main Office 8.png WH12 Main Office 9.png WH12 Main Office 10.png WH12 Main Office 11.png WH12 Main Office 12.png WH12 Main Office 13.png WH12 Main Office 14.png WH12 Main Office 15.png WH12 Main Office 16.png WH12 Main Office 17.png WH12 Main Office 18.png WH12 Main Office 19.png WH12 Main Office 20.png WH12 Main Office 21.png WH12 Main Office 22.png WH12 Main Office 23.png WH12 Main Office 24.png WH12 Main Office 25.png WH12 Main Office 26.png WH12 Main Office 27.png Category:Warehouses